


The Magic Touch

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: Maybe some "massage accidentally turns into porn" QuiObi ;) Pretty please?





	

Obi-Wan’s head tilted forward, chin pressed against his chest, a low groan escaping him as Qui-Gon’s fingers worked down his back. “I think you’ve had some practice with this. I should have asked you to do this a long time ago.” Obi-Wan’s back arched, his shoulder blades pressing inwards. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes swept across the young man’s back, reveling in the feel of their skin coming into contact with one another. It was a rare event and one Qui-Gon always cherished, especially when he had Obi-Wan like this, so pliant and vulnerable.

“Could you go a bit lower?” Obi-Wan asked, shifting to lay down on the bed. He’d been kneeling, Qui-Gon sitting at the edge of the bed beside him, but his hands had been gripping at his knees for too long and he needed to change his position. 

“Of course,” Qui-Gon complied after Obi-Wan had settled into place, hands working at the small of his back, careful to be gentle. Both thumbs slid upwards, hands spread out so he was able to touch as much skin as possible in one move up the length of his spine.

Obi-Wan felt the heat rise in his cheeks, taking advantage of his new position so that he could bury his face against the crook of an elbow. Laying down had meant it was much easier for him to hide his growing erection from Qui-Gon, though he would do everything to deny he felt anything sexual if caught and would blame it on his body’s natural reaction.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Obi-Wan.”

His eyes flew open wide, body freezing, not that he’d really been moving, but it felt like he couldn’t even breathe. He’d been so obvious, of course.

But it wasn’t just that. Qui-Gon could feel what Obi-Wan felt through their bond. His apprentice was still learning to control his emotions, especially when it was just the two of them alone and Qui-Gon understood why it was so difficult, knew that Obi-Wan felt like he could be himself around his master so there was on obvious lack of restraint.

Qui-Gon’s fingers curled under the waist of Obi-Wan’s trousers, tugging them down slowly.

“Master, what are you–!” Obi-Wan had lifted his head to turn back and look at Qui-Gon, his eyes widening, but he’d cut himself off when the elder had lifted a finger to his lips, effectively silencing his padawan.

Qui-Gon pressed the first kiss to the small of Obi-Wan’s back, causing the other to push his hips down against the bed, a small whimper following. He would be slow and gentle and nothing short of careful with Obi-Wan. Though the boy was practically a man at this point, closer to becoming a Jedi Knight than he’d ever been, there were still many things Obi-Wan had to experience that he never had before.

“Master…” Obi-Wan breathed, trying to watch when Qui-Gon began to trail his lips lower, coming up over the swell of his ass. 

“Deep breaths, Obi-Wan. I plan on taking my time with you.”


End file.
